Miedo a enamorarme?
by LadyGinnyW
Summary: Bueno he aquí mi primer fic XDDD Espero empezar bien XDD Se trata de una pequeñaamistad por la fuerza entre Draco y Ginny... y no le cuento mas :)
1. El comienzo

El comienzo  
  
Empezaba un día soleado cuando la Sra. Weasly despertaba a Ginny que se había quedado dormida:  
  
-¡Ginny despiértate! No mamá- decía medio dormida- todavía estamos de vacaciones...- Si, si, si muchas vacaciones... ¡ TIENES QUE IR A HOGWARTS! Bueno haya tú si vas o no – y salió del cuarto. No había dado ni un paso cuando Ginny salió diciendo, ya vestida,: ¿Ha sucedido algo? (n/a: que rápido se viste o_O, no hubiera imaginado a alguien vistiéndose en un 2 x 3 XP)  
Ginny ya iba en el sexto curso de Hogwarts. Se podía notar que ya era toda una mujer pero tan simpática como siempre.  
Bajaron las escaleras y desayunaron con los demás.  
  
Este es mi ultimo año – exclamó Ron – no tendré que ver la cara de Snape con su pelo grasoso y la del imbécil de Malfoy con sus amigotes – y empezó a imitar a Goyle- Me comeré todos los pasteles de la mesa y atragantármelos para engordar y no poder moverme- todos se echaron a reír excepto la Sra. Weasly que decía con un tono grave: Vamos ya, que el tren los va a dejar... ¿Me puedo aparecer?- interrumpió Ron. No – dijo entre dientes la Sra. Weasly – Tienes que acompañar a tu hermana... Esta bien, no tienes que darme un discurso – exclamó con un tono de furia Ron.  
  
El Ministerio les había prestado un carro para ir al expreso de Hogwarts. Montaron los baúles y se dirigieron al Anden 9 y ¾. Cuando llegaron y traspasaron la barrera la Sra. Weasly se despedía de ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ellos también se despidieron. Ya el tren se había empezado a moverse cuando estaban buscando a Harry y a Hermione, y cuando al fin los encontraron empezaron a preguntarse que hicieron en las vacaciones:  
  
... Pues burlarme de Dudley, le he estado diciendo que falta un año para que pueda hacerle todas las maldades del mundo... - dijo Harry con tono divertido. Yo fui a Rusia con mis padres- intervino Hermione. Lo único que he hecho es ayudar a Fred y George en sus "experimentos" – dijo Ron- Si, esos dos hacen buenas brom... - alguien interrumpió a Ginny abriendo la puerta del compartimiento. Miren a quienes tenemos aquí a los 3 chiflados ... – y mirando a Ginny dijo- quise decir los 4. Cuidado con quien te metes Malfoy o.... Mira quien lo dice, el rey que no se puede aparecer – dijo burlonamente Malfoy – o ¿no tengo razón? – y salió del compartimiento. A ese lo mato, yo solo no me pude aparecer porque tenia que acompañar a Ginny... – Ron se hiba poniendo mas rojo... Cálmate ya sabemos, tranquilízate... – Dijo Hermione.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buenop el primer capitulo no hay nadap asi haa XP pero en los próximos capítulos les aseguro que se van a ir enterando de la historia esto es tan solo una introducción XDDD espero R.R 


	2. Viene la tortura

Viene la tortura  
  
Cuando llegaron Ron aun no se había tranquilizado pero por lo menos se podía controlar: Ese... Ya Ron – exclamaba Hermione  
  
Cuando ya habían entrado todos y hubieron seleccionado a los alumnos de primero en las respectivas casas aprecio de repente la comida, todos empezaron a comer con gusto: Epsgto efsgta dhijvoino ( esto esta divino XP)- decía Ron – mme hqavfcbe ojlkindfagr thjodkos lkos grefsv ( me hace olvidar todos lo rencores) Si esta rico – dijo Hermione  
  
Dumbledore se paró luego de que terminaron de comer se levantó y dijo:  
  
Par los alumnos de primero y para el recordatorio de todos no se puede entrar al bosque prohibido- dijo con una sonrisa – por otro lado quiero decirles a los de sexto y séptimo curso que este año hay algo nuevo, se trata de un trabajo de parejas por todo un año. Les explicaré un poco: esto se hace con el objetivo de unir un poco a los alumnos – mientras explicaba miraba por encima de sus lentes de media luna – Las parejas van hacer uno de sexto y otro de séptimo y tendrán que hacer un trabajo que se les asignará mañana cuando les digan sus parejas. Saliendo de este tema les quiero presentar a su nueva profesora de artes oscuras Matíl Morgan- Se oyó muchos aplausos con cuchicheos a la vez, pero luego cesó y todos fueron a sus respectivas torres.  
  
Es interesante esto de tener una pareja de todo el año... – decía Hermione  
  
Si es interesante- exclamó Ginny  
  
Si, claro yo lo único que quiero es irme a dormir...- dijo Ron - Buenas noches  
  
Al día siguiente todos los de séptimo y los de sexto estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, y la profesora McGonagall se aclaró la voz antes de hablar: Bueno ustedes ya escucharon las instrucciones de Dumbledore ayer así que diré las parejas y el trabajo que tienen que hacer:  
  
Macmillan con Lovegood harán sobre vida de los muggles Weasly, Ron con Shennen harán sobre los druidas (Y así siguió la lista hasta que llegó a el nombre de Malfoy) Malfoy con Weasly, Virginia harán sobre las constelaciones - Que maaaaal me tocó con la pobretona de Weasly – pensó Draco - Que horror me tocó con el imbécil de Malfoy- pensó Ginny Será una pesadilla – pensaron los dos Bueno eso es todo ahora para que sepan que los cuartos ahora son diferentes hay un cuarto para cada pareja NOOOOOOOOOO – dejo soltar ginny- Alguna objeción señorita Weasly- No profesora- dijo Ginny Bueno entonces todos a sus clases, con su compañero u compañera- y se fue la profesora la profesora McGonagall. Bueno ahora a donde vamos parejita- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisita malevola Mira señor parejita, regla uno: 100 metros de espacio, dos: No decir nada y tres no fastidiar .... cuarta – aclaro Malfoy- aquii yo hago lo que me de la gana asi que, vamos pues a nuestra siguiente clase...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya esta el segundo capitulo XDDDD lo hice de una después del segundo para que entendieran un poquito XP 


End file.
